Escandalos en Furinkan
by IramAkane
Summary: Un día ordinario necesita un poco de entretenimiento y Nabiki Tendo acaba de encontrar la forma perfecta para quitarle el aburrimiento.


**ESCANDALOS EN FURINKAN.**

 _Esta historia participa para el concurso Febrero loco, Marzo otro poco, del foro Ranmaniáticos_

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

-bla bla bla- Los personajes hablan

(Bla bla bla) Los personajes piensan

* * *

Era un día normal en la escuela Furinkan, temprano por la mañana se ve a todos los estudiantes llegar tranquilamente, y a una señora de mediana edad salir apresurada de uno de los cuarto de baño de la escuela, cargada de mil y un papeles, poco antes de que sonara la campana anunciando el fin de la entrada al colegio, en la entrada se ve llegar a los prometidos más revoltosos de Nerima, Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome peleando como normalmente lo hace, sin sospechar que ese día sería un tanto diferente a los demás y todo ocasionado por una persona muy cercana a ellos.

Nabiki Tendo se encontraba en sus clases matutinas tratando de poner atención en su clase de historia de Japón. (A veces las clases son tan aburridas) pensaba mientras el profesor explicaba de fondo el tema del día.

La chica estaba aburrida así que decidió empezar a planear cuales serían sus negocios del día a la hora del almuerzo, junto a ella se encontraba su mejor cliente Kuno Tatewaki tratando de mantenerse despierto durante la clase, cosa que le pareció graciosa a la chica, como era posible que el propio hijo del director no pudiera poner atención en clase, los demás chicos en su clase parecían igual de aburridos, algunos habían caído presas del sueño y descansaban sobre sus pupitres, otros más aplicados escuchaban atentamente la clase y los más distraídos pasan papeles con lo que seguramente serian platicas son sentido para matar el tiempo; tan solo un día común en su vida así las clases continuaron hasta medio día.

Al fin la hora del almuerzo, momento de los negocios con Kuno por una nueva colección de fotos de su hermana y su cuñado convertido en chica, le haría ganar un poco de dinero, así que se acercó al joven el cual su ninja guardián le preparaba todo para que pudiera almorzar tranquilamente.

-¿Hola Kuno, como estas?- saludo la chica amablemente.

-Nabiki Tendo, que inesperada sorpresa, que es lo que hace que una chica de hielo como tú se acerque a este gallardo caballero- contesto con su típica arrogancia.

\- Porque preguntas Kuno baby. Que acaso no somos amigos, después de todo no solo puedo pasar a saludar- contesto con falsa coquetería al chico

(Será posible que incluso la reina de hielo también haya caído ante mis encantos... Aaa es que es inevitable, soy irresistible), pensaba el chico antes de dirigirse de nuevo a ella - O Nabiki Tendo debo decir que me sorprenden tus sentimientos, pero me temo que no puede ser posible ya que yo amo a tu hermana Akane...- decía de forma melodramática.

(Pero que le pasa hoy a este... Bueno aun así debo aprovechar ahora, si quiero obtener un buen precio) fue lo que paso por su mente mientras el chico seguía con su monologo personal de un amor no correspondido, -Nabiki Tendo reina de hielo lamento tanto...- justo antes de terminar esa frase la chica lo interrumpió.

-basta Kuno, entiendo completamente que tu amor le corresponde a Akane y es por eso que...- decía la chica continuando con el mismo ambiente que el chico - te ofrezco esta nueva colección de fotos de Akane entrenando por diez mil yenes- mientras arrojaba un grupo de fotos a la mesa del chico, que al verlas se lanzó sobre ellas para poder verlas bien y así comenzaron las típicas negociaciones con la chica del cabello corto, la cual al final termino ganando unos 20mil yenes al ofrecer también las fotografías de cierta chica de cabello rojo. Y ahora se disponía a almorzar tranquilamente con sus amigas, cuando como cada día se escuchó un gran alboroto y como si de costumbre se tratará podía predecir de dónde venían:

Primera explosión, Shampoo llegando a el salón 1*F, para visitar a su Airén,

Segundo estruendo inicio de la pelea de Ukyo y Shampoo por ver quien le dará su almuerzo a Ranma,

Tercer estruendo la pelea escapando del salón al jardín central de la escuela. Mientras todos los demás alumnos corren para ver el encuentro; Nabiki se limitaba a asomarse por la ventana de su salón de clases, después de tanto tiempo podía saber lo que sucedía sin siquiera estar cerca.

Por el momento solo veía lo usual, Shampoo y Ukyo peleando... No solo ellas al parecer hoy también su hermana se había unido a la contienda, eso explicaba por qué su cuñado se veía tan ansioso.( Quizá debería bajar a molestarlo un poco, sería algo entretenido de no ser por que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que acabe el almuerzo).

La pelea terminaba unos minutos antes de sonar la campana las 3 chicas se dirigían al cuarto de baño para poder arreglarse un poco, después de todo no dejaban de ser chicas, dentro del baño las 3 jovencitas se quejaban sobre lo despeinadas que estaban, algunos rasguños que resaltaban demasiado, etc. se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y antes de sonar la campana, llego Nabiki a hacer lo que normalmente hace uno en ese lugar, al entrar se encontró con la cara nada agradable de las chicas.

-¿Parece que hoy, se les ha pasado la mano no creen?- comento con ironía la chica viendo el estado algo deplorable en que se encontraban, sobretodo su hermana pequeña. -Si no las conociera parecería que tuvieron algo más que una pelea- comento con burla la chica mientras comenzó a reír mientras entraba al servicio, lo único que escucho fueron algunas maldiciones para su persona pero no les dio importancia estaba acostumbrada.

Había terminado y disponía a irse cuando un pequeño artefacto blanco llamo su atención, parecía no tener nada en él, al analizarla obviamente era una prueba de embarazo, que ya había sido utilizada por que claramente marcaba dos líneas en ella, podría ser de cualquier persona pero para ella era la oportunidad perfecta para entretenerse en un día tan aburrido como ese.

Así que con mucho cuidado envolvió el pequeño palito blanco y lo guardo en su uniforme, justo en ese momento sonaba la campana que avisaba el fin del almuerzo, se dirigió rápidamente a su salón de clases con una sonrisa perversa en su cara. Tendría una clase más y posteriormente habría un asamblea especial idea del Director Kuno, quizá ese sería el momento de hacerlo, iban saliendo del salón cuando Nabiki pensó que era el momento de iniciar todo, así que se acercó a Kuno para iniciar la plática.

-Sabes Kuno, quizá debería dejar de insistir con Akane, ella está comprometida con Ranma… Y nadie sabe que tanto podrían haber avanzado- Comento muy casualmente.

-A que te refieres Nabiki Tendo; mi angelical Akane no sería capaz de nada, si algo pasara sería culpa del ese hechicero de Saotome…- Contesto completamente seguro de la situación, si no era él, nadie más tocaría a Akane Tendo

-¿Pues yo no estaría tan seguro o quizá Saotome ya hizo algo... malo y no fue con mi hermanita, entonces tendrías el camino libre no es así?- Debía continuar de esa forma, si quería que el plan resultara debía mantener la atención del chico en ella.

-Nabiki, acaso sabes algo que sobre Saotome y como alejarlo de mi diosa Akane?- Era raro que ella se pusiera de su lado, pero puede que viera la pureza de su amor y decidiera ayudarlos a ser felices juntos como debería ser; en su cara se dibujó la sonrisa más siniestra y perversa que pudiera, que finalmente se convirtió en una carcajada histérica, que provoco que más de un estudiante huyera de él o simplemente lo evitaran por su locura en el trayecto al auditorio.

-¿Pues digamos que tengo algo que te puede servir, pero esta información no te la puedo dar gratis Kuno...Mmm que te parece unos 15 mil yenes?- Después de todo fuera verdad o no, todo en la vida de Nabiki Tendo tenía un precio. Se detuvo unos segundo a analizar lo que le decía, la observo fijamente tratando de ver si no era algún tipo de trampa, pero la chica lucia segura de lo que decía, así que sin dudarlo mucho más acepto el trato

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kuno, y lo único que te puedo decir es que antes de terminar el almuerzo me encontré con Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo en los baños junto con esto- decía mientras su uniforme la prueba de embarazo que había encontrado en el baño- yo no ese de quien pueda ser, pero las únicas 3 personas antes que yo llegara eran ellas, ahora te dejo lo demás a ti Kuno, creo que sabrás que hacer... Nos vemos- se despido después de entregarle el pequeño paquete y se fue con sus amigas; lo que ocurriría bien podría apostarlo pero al menos se entretendría en la reunión de la escuela.

Así fue como al alejarse Kuno abrió ese papel que le acaba de dejar la mediana de las Tendo en sus manos, descubriendo ese pequeño dispositivo, tardo en comprender de que se trataba pero una vez que comprendió todo se escuchó retumbar por toda la escuela -! Ranma Saotome me las pagaras¡- mientras salía en busca de su enemigo.

Mientras tanto cerca del auditorio 3 personas caminaban tranquilamente para acudir a otra de las locas convenciones del director. Cuando escucharon el nombre de uno de ellos a la lejanía, un tono de voz que conocían a la perfección, detuvieron su camino solo con una duda, que es lo que había pasado para el repentino arranque de rabia de Kuno Tatewaki, y no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo pues unos instantes después una nube de polvo se alzaba detrás de ellos y el chico del boquen iba en el centro de la misma con una sola intención a clara que significaba eso.

-Saotomeeeeeee!, como te atreviste si quiera a tocar a mi amado ángel, ella es tan solo una criatura inocente, nunca te lo perdonare!- Vociferaba mientras seguía su carrera contra el joven de la trenza tratando de, según él, limpiar el nombre de su amada.

-Hola Kuno-sempai, hoy no te habíamos visto, que te traes ahora entre manos- contesto Ranma que como siempre evito el ataque fácilmente y callo sobre la cabeza de su rival, mientras que sus acompañantes Akane Y Ukyo solo de movieron para alejarse del joven, era obvio que sabían que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-Deja de jugar conmigo se lo que has hecho, abusaste de mi bello e inocente ángel Akane…- Decía en tono dramático como siempre, mientras que Ranma, ya en el suelo, volteo su mira a Akane con duda.

\- Akane te he hecho algo?- Pregunto el chico como si el tampoco entendiera de que iba la situación.

-No, al menos que recuerde, y de haber sido así yo misma te hubiera dado tu merecido- Contesto completamente segura a lo que su prometido le preguntaba.

\- Ves Kuno no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tu "ángel" está bien y sabe cuidare sola, así que eso acaba con el problema no?- Dio por terminado el asunto y decidió su camino, pero olvido que hablaba con Kuno el chico más torpe y obstinado que había en la preparatoria Furinkan.

-Entonces deberías alejarte al fin de ella, después de todo tú ya has estado con alguien… Con una de tus prometidas, no es así?- Comento haciéndose el interesante.

-Kuno no sé de qué hablas, podrías explicarte de una buena vez o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?- Ranma comenzaba a perder su paciencia, y en definitivamente haría callar a Kuno con cualquier estupidez que tuviera en mente ahora.

-Entonces explica esto Saotome…- Exclamo mientras tiraba enfrente de Ranma la prueba de embarazo; ahora toda la escuela observaba lo que pasaba, Ranma se agacho a tomarla y ver que era aquello, sin entender del todo que significaba

-Y esto que es y que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto completamente desorientado con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; por lo que Akane se acercó a él discretamente para poder explicarle la situación tranquilamente, cuando comprendió lo que pasaba su primera reacción fue soltar la pequeña prueba y enfrentar de nuevo a Kuno - Que asco Kuno¡, porque me das esto a mí, que tiene que ver esto conmigo?... Y es tu ultima oportunidad para aclarar las cosas...- Advirtió antes de que el otro chico comenzara con su explicación.

-Alguien de mucha confianza me ha dicho que esta prueba pertenece a una de tus prometidas, todas fueron vistas en el mismo baño donde fue encontrada, así que si tú dices no haber tocado a mi amada Akane, significa que has estado con otra de tus prometidas...- todas las miradas se fueron a Ukyo, que enrojeció de pies a cabeza antes de gritar con todas sus fuerza -YO NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA¡-dejando continuar a Kuno con su monologo - Lo cual deja libre a Akane para estar junto a mí- Decía mientras corría a los brazos de la chica, la cual lo recibió con un golpe que fue acompañado por el pie de su prometido para alejarlo de ella.

-Muy bien no sé, de donde has sacado eso pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso y definitivamente no he hecho nada de lo que insinúas- El chico fue bajando el tono de su voz con forme hablaba, no es que fuera algo que le apenara, pero definitivamente no quería que toda la escala supiera su vida íntima.

Todo esto ocasiono un gran revuelo entre todos los presentes, que habían detenido su camino para ver qué pasaba ahora con las peleas diarias de Ranma, pero definitivamente no esperaban que se fuera a tomar un tema tan íntimo como ese, después de todo la mayoría de los chicos en esa edad comienzan a explorar ese tipo de temas y que hablaran de los dos chicos más populares de toda la ciudad era aún más interesante.

Todo esto llevo al límite a Ranma, que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue agarrarla contra Kuno que había iniciado todo ese alboroto, lo sacudía fuertemente mientras le reclamaba que todo era su culpa, a quien se le ocurría que eso podría pasarle él, cuando solo tenía 16 años, todo su coraje por ser la comidilla de la escuela la descargaba sobre el joven; Akane y Ukyo platicaban entre ellas tratando de deducir quien podría haber dicho eso, como era posible que pensaran que fuera de alguna de las dos, a su alrededor todos hablaban sobre la situación extraña que estaban viviendo; ya habían visto peleas con efectos fantásticos, raptos inesperados, gente que cambia de forma, pero un problema tan ordinario como podía ser ese les sorprendía, tanto que habían olvidado por completo la asamblea del director que después de un rato en que solo algunos alumnos llegaran, salió del auditorio para ver que sucedía y encontró a todos parados susurrando cosas incomprensibles, mientras por otro lado Akane y Ukyo lucían complemente enojadas e incrédulas de que alguien podría haber dicho algo así de ellas, en el centro de todo Ranma Saotome y su hijo Tachi, el segundo siendo sacudido violentamente; todo era un caos por lo que decidió poner orden a los alumnos y con un megáfono que apareció instantáneamente llamo la atención de todos para que entraran al auditorio, quienes no lo hicieran serían rapados en el instante.

Todos hicieron caso, sabían que su director no era serio, pero cuando hablaba de cortes de cabello sabían que debían atender inmediatamente si no querían un corte de cabello nuevo. Todos caminaban lentamente para entrar al lugar, al final de todos iban los involucrados en el problema, con la prueba de embarazo pensaban de quien podría ser; cuando junto a ellos llego la misma señora de mediana edad que había llegado por la mañana a la escuela, lucia nerviosa y continuaba cargando todos sus papeles como si fueran algo muy importante, llego a lado de Ranma y noto lo que llevaba en su mano y se lanzó sobre él para obtenerla, logrando que tanto ella como el chico cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó inmediatamente la mujer, pero continuo hablando- Pero creo que eso es mío, lo estaba buscando, te importaría regresármelo- Pidió amablemente mientras seguía sobre el chico peleando por el pequeño objeto blanco entre sus manos.

-Claro- fue lo único que logro articular el chico mientras soltaba el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, en cuanto lo hizo la mujer se levantó y lo guardo inmediatamente en su bolso, mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, los demás chicos le ayudaron a recoger sus objetos del suelo, mirándola de forma extraña ya que era la primera vez que la veían en la escuela.

-Señorita Daidouji, la esperaba desde temprano- La voz del director rompió el incómodo momento que se había formado con aquella mujer; todos los presentes lo observaban sorprendidos de donde la conocía- Ella es la señorita Daidouji, ella vino el día de hoy a Furinkan para dar una plática de educación sexual a los alumnos, después de todo no es tan malo que sepan algo de eso- aclaro antes de reír de esa forma tan característica que tenía, continuando su camino al auditorio.

-Esperen que acaba de suceder, como obtuviste esa prueba Kuno...?- Pregunto Akane que no terminaba de comprender que había sucedido.

-Yo, yo, yo...- No sabía cómo explicar que paso, pero como si de una coincidencia se tratara Nabiki iba apenas llegando- Fue ella, ella me la dio - la señalo inmediatamente Kuno, esperando aclarar todo.

-Yo? Kuno, yo solo te dije que encontré la prueba en el cuarto de baño junto con las chicas, nunca te dije que fuera de una de ellas verdad... Pero me alegra que hayas resulto la situación- termino la chica mientras seguía su camino hacia el auditorio.

-Pero ella... Yo... No...- La frase de la chica había terminado por volver loco al muchacho que no lograba entender como había sucedido eso.

-Así que supongo que Nabiki le dio la prueba a Kuno y el solo saco sus propias conclusiones...- Aclaro el chico de la trenza al entender la situación. -Eso parecer- aseguraron sus dos acompañantes mientras una gota de sudor caía de su sien.

Continuaron con su camino al auditorio ya sin ganas de saber nada más, dejando a Kuno en medio del camino balbuceando incoherencias después de haber sido víctima de una mala pasada de Nabiki Tendo; después de todo nunca podría haber un día normal en la escuela Furinkan o no desde que Ranma había llegado a Nerima.

FIN.

* * *

Un one shot bastante loco, bueno como pueden ver esta historia es parte de un reto en el que se nos asigno una imagen al azar (a mi me toco la imagen que esta en la portada de esta historia) y hacer una historia que nos pareciera con ella.

Y bueno este fue el resultado, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que si tienes un comentario sobre esto agradecería que me dejaras un review con tu opinión, consejo o simplemente que te pareció, todo es aceptado.

Bueno por el momento eso sería todo, me despido y nos leemos en otra historia, Bye bye¡


End file.
